Five Nights at the Scarlet Devil Mansion
by Revived Hero
Summary: The Scarlet Family reenact as the different FNAF characters with Meiling taking the role of the security guard. If she wins, she will be rewarded. But if she loses, there will be consequences. Rating due to FNAF content and foul language coming from Meiling.
1. Preparation

**A crossover of FNAF and Touhou Project. I decided to make this as a Halloween special. I hope you guys enjoy this very short fanfic of mine.**

* * *

The Scarlet Family (excluding Koakuma) were playing a scary video game called Five Nights at Freddy's. The point of the game is that you play the role of a night guard named Mike Schmidt and you must survive five nights or else you will die by being stuffed into an animatronic suit. Remilia seems to be enjoying the game. But her little sister, Flandre, gets scared of the creepy faces of the animatronics. Sakuya, Patchouli, and Meiling also played the game and were very much impressed.

"You know sis," Flandre said to her sister. "I've been thinking lately. Our mansion has a security guard office like that too, right?"

"Yeah," Remilia replied. "Why?"

"We can actually act like the characters from the game too."

"How are we gonna do that?"

"Here's how it's gonna go."

Flandre whispered to her sister. She explained how they will reenact the different characters from the game.

"Ok," Remilia affirmed. "Let's call everyone right here."

The two of them went out the room to get everyone. But Koakuma was too busy arranging the books in the library. So she decided to back out. Meanwhile, everyone else were inside Remilia's room with her and Flandre explaining what thay will do.

"Are you sure about staying up from 12-6 in the morning," Sakuya asked in confusion. "I mean everyone needs a sleep a day."

"Don't worry about it," Remilia answered Sakuya. "It's just for one night. Just imagine what graveyard workers have to undergo."

"Yeah," Flandre said. "All we need... is some volunteers who will take the role of the different Five Nights at Freddy's characters namely: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy."

"Being the leader," said Remilia. "I'm gonna take the role of Freddy Fazbear."

"Then I'll take the role of Chica," Flandre answered. "I've got the yellow hair."

"I will play as Bonnie," Patchouli raised her hand. "My purple hair matches the color of his skin."

"I'm gonna play as Foxy," Sakuya said next in line. "When it comes to speed, I'm the fastest, kinda like how he's the only one who runs."

Everyone finally got the role of all the animatronics of the said game. But Meiling doesn't have any role as of yet. Curious, she asks them on what she can do.

"Hey," Meiling said. "W-w-what about me?! W-what do I get to do?"

Upon hearing this, everyone began to laugh. This put Meiling under pressure. She practically knows what she's gonna be assigned with.

"Oh shit," she answered nervously. "Y-y-you don't mean-"

"Yep," said Remilia. "You're gonna take the role of the SECURITY GUARD!"

Everyone except Meiling started to laugh even harder. Meiling was just simply annoyed. But then, she thought of an idea.

"Ok fine," she admitted. "I will take the role of the security guard. But I better be rewarded if I win or else I'm also gonna back out."

The rest of them were thinking of a plan. Sakuya then thought of one and said, "Then how about this..."

Everyone looked at her and listened to her carefully, especially Meiling.

 **"If you win, you can relax for an entire week and I will take your place as the gate guard for the said period of time. But if you lose, you will never be allowed to sleep again for an entire week whether you're tired or not."**

Meiling was shocked and worried, knowing how she enjoys sleepy-sleepy time. But then, it could be worth it. After all, she can relax for an entire week. She just needs to take it seriously.

"IT'S A DEAL," Meiling spoke up with agreement.

"What a brave soul are you," Remilia questioned. "But I'm tellin' ya, we won't go easy on you!"

Those words completely threatened Meiling. But she won't be allowed to balk out since she already made the deal. It would be unfair.

"I won't show any mercy either bitches," Meiling answered, trying to act brave.

After the discussion, everyone prepared what they will need when playing. Luckily, the security office of the mansion was a complete replica as what was seen from the game. So it wasn't much of a big deal. The office is also occupying two hallways of the mansion. What they discussed were the rooms everyone will be assigned to go to as they were the same location as the ones in the game. The couch at the living room will represent the show stage, the living room will represent the dining area, the library will serve as the backstage, the restroom and the kitchen will serve as themselves, the storage room will represent the supply closet, and the hallways and office will also serve as themselves. The maids room will also serve as the Pirate's Cove of Foxy. Flandre, Remilia, and Patchouli will start from the couch in order according to their assigned characters. Sakuya will start from the maids room. Depending on their assigned characters, they will also follow the same behavior as them. Flandre and Remilia will only move from the couch to the living room, the restroom, the kitchen, the east hall, the east hall corner, then to the right door. Patchouli will only move from the couch to the living room, the library, the storage room, the west hall, the west hall corner, then to the left door. Sakuya will only make a run from the maids room after peeking herself out two times. **(the first time showing her face off and then the second time seeing her whole body)**

"Ok," Flandre said in excitement. "Now that we have everything prepared, let's get started."

"Not yet," Remilia said, controlling her little sister. "It's still 11:45 p.m. We still have 15 minutes. After that, I will go to the power outlet and set the power to limited mode."

"Is that even necessary," Meiling questioned. "Don't you think it's gonna be a little too hard for me?"

"Didn't you listen to what I told you earlier? We're not going to take it easy on you. And we're trying to make it feel like we're actually playing the game itself. The only difference is that it represents real life and no killing is involved."

Meiling only showed a sigh. But there is nothing she can do about it as they were the ones who came up with the rule. And she also realized Remilia had a point. She just immediately agreed with what was told to her.

It's already 11:59 p.m. Remilia went to the power outlet section and set the power to limited mode, coding a perfect 100%. Then the five of them immediately went to their positions and started the game.

* * *

 **Okay, I actually wanted this to only have one chapter. But I realized that putting everything in one document might take too long. So I decided to make the next chapter the last chapter SHARP. I will release it tomorrow or a few days after this. BTW, tomorrow is my birthday. Maybe someone could greet happy birthday to me. Anyway, one question remains, will Meiling win or not? Find out once I release the next chapter.**


	2. During the Night

12 AM

Meiling is now seated on the chair at the security room. In front of her was a desk with a drawer on the top left side of it. There were also pictures of the Scarlet Family, including herself, on it. She got up a tablet like object and checked the different cameras. There were two cameras in the living room with one facing the couch and the other facing the center. There were also cameras each for the maid's room, kitchen, library, bathroom, storage room, the west and east hallways, and their corners near the office. No one has moved yet. Remilia, Flandre, and Patchouli were still sitting on the couch and Sakuya still didn't show herself up from the maids room. This gave Meiling some time to relax.

"Well, this looks easier than I thought," Meiling told herself. "I'm gonna be just fi-OH NO!"

She looked back at the couch, only to find that Patchouli has disappeared. Meiling desperately flipped and pressed from camera to camera.

"Where is she where is she where is she?!"

She looked and looked, until she saw Patchouli in the libary. She appears to be reading a book.

"Few," Meiling thought. "That was almost _too_ close."

Meiling calmed down a little bit. She flipped the tablet and looked back at the couch. No one else has moved yet. She then looked at the maid's room. Sakuya also didn't show a sign of threat as of yet. Meiling breathed deeply. She also made sure to check the doors and lights so that she can block whoever comes her way. She was still at 95% power. Great job so far.

1 AM

Power: 88%

"Okay, Patchouli is now at the storage room," said Meiling. "Let's go check on everyone else."

And as seen from the couch, only Remilia was left. Flandre has also started making her move.

"Well, I'm screwed."

She then pressed the camera that gives access to the bathroom. Flandre was there. But something was weird. Why was she staring towards the camera with an angry face and an evil grin? Though this didn't really surprise Meiling. She saw Patchouli do the same thing a few minutes earlier back when she was still in the libary. It must've been a sign of intimidation.

"I'm not getting fooled by those creepy faces you bitches," Meiling boasted.

Then she gave access to the maid's room. "Oh great, a new playmate," she said.

Sakuya peeked out her head from the maid's room. This wasn't a good sign. In just a little while, after she shows up her entire self, she's gonna make a run for it.

"Sorry, but mercy is not my friend."

2 AM

Power: 74%

Patchouli has moved from the storage room to the west hall. Flandre was in the kitchen making noises. Luckily, Remilia never showed any signs of moving. Though it looks like Sakuya is about to make a run for it. Her full body can now be seen.

"Oh HELL no," said Meiling. "Don't you think you're speed can intimidate me."

But then, after a few minutes, when Meiling switched to the other cameras and went back to the one that gives access to the maids room, the door was completely opened and no sign of Sakuya was there.

"Well, I'm FUCKED," Meiling thought to herself.

And sure enough, when she checked the west hall, Sakuya was seen making a run for it. Meiling immediately dropped the device and slammed her fist on the door, just in time to hear Sakuya banging through it. It caused the power to go down from a 70% directly to 67%.

"Goddamit STOP WASTING MY POWER," Meiling shouted at her.

When the banging stopped, Meiling opened the door and sees that Sakuya was gone for good. She checked back the maids room and Sakuya was back there, showing her face.

"Okay, you just stay there," said Meiling.

3 AM

Power: 58%

Meiling wasn't doing very well with her power right now. Patchouli and Flandre appeared at least 2 times by the office door, which also wastes power. Though the good thing is, Remilia doesn't seem to care too much. She barely moved away. She can still be seen standing up in the living room. So Meiling now focused more searching in the living room and the maids room, just in case Sakuya makes another run for it.

"Okay, focus on just two places," Meiling noted. "Don't go looking away for a very long time."

But as soon as she checked the lights, Patchouli was once again seen from the left door.

 **"NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! SOOO MUCH NOPE," Meiling shouted.**

Without another word, she pressed the door button, causing it to close. Then she checked the right side and sees Flandre.

"Oh really?! Not you too," Meiling complained.

She closed the right side as well. Meiling is now tires as hell( _no rhyme intended_ ). Not only is she tired, but there are also two people wasting all of her power. From 50%, it was continuously falling to a lower 45%. She was doing well at first. But now, it seems like her opponents won't go easy on her onwards. She checked the cameras. But it was also continously wasting power. The good thing is, Remilia is still in the living room and only Sakuya's head can be seen through the maids room, which means it will be a while before she makes another run for it. Then she checked the lights again. Patchouli's shadow can't be seen anymore, but Flandre is still seen staring from the office's window. Meiling pressed the left door button and it opened. But she couldn't open the right door because of Flandre.

"Goddammit GO AWAY," Meiling exclaimed.

And after one more press the lights at the right side, Flandre finally disappeared.

"Finally."

* * *

 **Okay, that took longer than it should. I decided to make the two chapters get separated into three mainly because it's taking too long. And why is it taking too long? Well, same answer for most writers(Busy school life and etc.). Another is because it's hard to plan how the characters taking the role of the animatronics will behave and position themselves. It's quite hard to plan how I would locate them. Sorry for the EXTREMELY LONG delay. One more chapter. PROMISE.**


	3. Ending the Night

4AM

Power: 38%

Meiling wasted a huge amount of power during the second half of the night. She honestly didn't think they would go all the way, knowing how easy they went through her during the first half. It was hard, but Meiling managed to survive. Remilia's eyes can be seen through the bathroom camera. Flandre made noises in the kitchen. Patchouli was reading a book in the library. And Sakuya's full body can now be seen through the maids room. Meiling was once again worried mostly about Sakuya. She's the main reason she will be losing power during the night. If she's not careful enough, Sakuya will once again make another run for it. Meiling focused alot at the maids room, making sure Sakuya doessn't move an inch.

"Okay, just stay there," she said.

But even so, Remilia was noticably moving. In the actual game, Meiling noticed how Freddy Fazbear moves. He can sneak in the office without anyone knowing. And knowing Remilia and how smart she is, she can also do the same thing. She still hasn't moved from the bathroom, but that doesn't make things easier. Meiling has to focus on two different locations, the maids room and bathroom. She checked back the maids room and sees the door completely opened and Sakuya was gone. Checking the west hallway, sure enough, she was seen running. Meiling closed the left door just in time before Sakuya could get in. Sakuya banged the door, once again causing a huge disturbance in the power. From 30%, it went down to 26%.

"Is that even necessary," Meilling complained.

And as soon as Sakuya stopped the banging. Meiling opened the left door. But as soon as she checked the lights, Patchouli was seen staring.

"Oh, gimme a break," said Meiling.

Meiling closed the left door again. She also checked the right door. Good thing Flandre didn't show up. She was pretty silent lately. Going back to the other locations, the rest of the family were seen. Remilia moved back to the living room. Sakuya's head can be seen through the maids room. While everything seemed fine, Meiling brought down the gadget and checked the left door. Patchouli disappeared, so Meiling opened the door. She checked the right door and Flandre was there.

"Aww COME ON," shouted Meiling. "Not you too".

Meiling immediately closed the right door. While Flandre wasn't leaving, she checked on the others. But she heard something weird. It sounded like someone was playing a music box inside the kitchen. It took a while to figure out who it was, until she realized that it was no other than Remilia. Meiling can tell because in the actual game, Freddy does the same.

"Well at least I know she won't be much of a burden right now," Meiling told herself.

She checked the right door again to see if Flandre moved away. But she was still there staring through the window.

"GO AWAY," Meiling complained. "I'm not losing to anyone of you."

5AM

Power: 19%

It only took until now for that vampire to go away. Flandre caused a huge disturbance in the power for staying by the right door for so long. Meiling was panicking a little. She's worried if she would have enough power to survive the night. She opened the camera to check on Sakuya. Sakuya's full body is again seen.

"Well that's just great," said Meiling. "She's gonna make a 3rd run."

She closed down the gadget and checked both doors. Neither Patchouli nor Flandre were there, which means good news for Meiling. But as soon as she opened the gadget and checked the camera to the maids room, her biggest nightmare was seen again. Sakuya made her 3rd run through the West Hall. Meiling quickly approached for the left door button, just in time before Sakuya enters. Sakuya once again banged the door and the power went down from 13% to 10%.

"Well there you go," said Meiling. "Another pointless waste of power from another pointless trick."

After the banging of the door, Meiling opened it again. But then, Patchouli was seen as Meiling turned on the lights. So she had to close the door again. She also checked the right door and Flandre was also there. Now she had both doors closed.

"Oh God THEY'RE BOTH THERE," Meiling panicked. "And I don't think I have enough power left."

The two of them stayed and never left. Meiling hoped that at least one of them would go away. But they stayed the whole time. She only had 3% of her power left. It didn't seem enough. It reached to the point that she ran out of power. The doors opened and the lights turned off.

"Awww maaaaaan," said Meiling. "Why did it have to happen?"

Everything was dark. And in just 7 seconds, she saw Remilia holding a flashlight turned on facing towards her face and staring with an evil smile. She also winded up the music box she was playing in the kitchen and made the same sound **(The Toreador March)**.

 _"Oh please take your time,"_ Meiling thought and hoped.

And in like 20 seconds, everything was pitch black with almost nothing to see. Meiling knew what was gonna happen and she lost hope for winning.

 _"Well, this is the end,"_ Meiling thought.

But what's this? She heard an alarm. It was the alarm that meant victory.

6AM

Meiling and Remilia were inside the office staring at each other in confusion. It was surprising, but there was a clear victor.

"I-I-I-I-I-I... I won! YES I WON," Meiling rejoiced.

"H-how... d-did... t-that... h-happen," Remilia asked shocked and ashamed.

"Face it Milady. There are just thing where I'm better at than all of you. And this just proves that you shouldn't underestimate me when I'm serious."

Meiling danced outside happily yet annoyingly going to the living room, where everyone else were located. Remilia followed, still looking shocked and guilty. When everyone saw this, they looked confused.

"Why are you dancing in such a childish manner," Patchouli asked Meiling.

"Because...," Meiling paused. "I WIN!"

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry, but it's true," Remilia admitted. "And I'm the one to take the blame. I took too long just before making my move to catch her. I should've made my song shorter."

"Well," said Meiliing, "A deal is a deal. Good luck with my gate guard job **Pad Master**.

"Whatever **China** ," Sakuya answered back.

Meiling walked away and went to the power outlet and turned the power on again. The rest of them were _VERY_ ashamed about their defeat. Remilia and Flandre went to their room and thought of what and how everything happened. But as soon as they enter their room, they saw Meiling napping on Remilia's bed. Remilia kicked her out of their room.

"Hey excuse me," Remilia frowned. "All because you win doesn't mean you get to sleep here in our room."

"Yeah," Flandre added. "Go somewhere else before we suck blood out of you."

"Ok fine," Meiling sighed.

So Meiling went away and decided for herself to sleep on the living room's couch. Back at the Vampire Sisters, they tried their best to forget about this humiliating memory of losing to a slacker. Meanwhile, with the others, Patchouli was stressed out by what happened causing her _Anemia_ to attack her again. She was bed ridden for now, and Koakuma, her familiar, had to take care of her. And as for Sakuya, she was also ashamed of their defeat. She took Meiling's job as the gate guard. She even wore the same clothes Meiling always wears. But still, she pretty much does a better job than her. Just now, Marisa tried to sneak into the library, hoping to _borrow_ some books. But Sakuya stopped time and threw knives aiming at Marisa, causing Marisa to run away in fear.

* * *

 **Ok, so that marks the end for this story. Please try to help by posting you're opinions at the reviews. I don't care if they will be positive or negative. I will accept criticism as long as it is necessary. And in sometime during the upcoming days, I will start working on my Bonnie and Toy Bonnie the brothers fanfic. I will also start publishing my Christmas special called "Santa Doremy" around the Christmas season. It will be another FNAF Touhou Crossover.**


End file.
